1. Object
It is the object of the present Patent Application to provide a wood shearing machine for the production of veneers, having a wood supporting table inclined to the vertical.
2. The Prior Art
It is a revolutionary discovery in the field because in the prior art besides the horizontal or almost horizontal wood shearing machines, only perfectly vertical ones are known. The latter have been devised for the special purpose of imparting to the wood stock a vertical motion, while keeping the blade-holding unit stationary during the operating step.
However, such vertical wood-shearing machines have the drawback of not permitting an easy positioning of the wood stock on the supporting table nor a perfect adhesion of the same to said table, particularly in the operating step during which the wood stock is most likely to suffer the stresses due to the reciprocating motion to which it is subjected and the torques generated by the shearing forces acting on it, which tend to detach it from the table on which it is supported, often with an unstable equilibrium.
Such a drawback leads to considerable complications because, as may be readily understood, the product of such wood-shearing machines may have a thickness which is not desirably constant.
On the other hand, in cases where the wood stock is completely detached from the table on which it is supported, this could lead to a serious danger for the operator and for the machine he is actuating.